


Путь домой

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Пять раз, когда Кеноби отвлек Гривуса, и один раз, когда он не стал этого делать.





	Путь домой

Война — это не только героические поступки, долгожданные победы и позорные поражения. Увы, любые боевые действия (по крайней мере, в далекой-далекой галактике) на девяносто процентов состоят из постылой рутины, которая к тому же не имеет никакого практического смысла. Даже самые продуманные планы битв в первые же секунды зачастую идут прахом. Дроиды тупят, к врагам в последний момент приходит подкрепление, союзники сбегают. Генерал Гривус знал об этом как никто другой. Впору бы познать тщету военного бытия и пойти учиться пацифизму к Сатин Крайз. Но, к счастью, даже в самых безысходных операциях случались приятные моменты. Тогда Гривус вынимал световые мечи и говорил: «Привет, Кеноби».

 **1.**  
Гривус не чувствовал Силу, однако имел хороший, усиленный за счет встроенной техники слух. Это помогло ему в очередной раз узнать шаги Кеноби из тысяч других и приготовиться: аккуратно расправить складки плаща и напустить на себя скучающий вид.

— Ну, опять приветик.

— И тебе не хворать. 

В этот раз Кеноби не спешил вынуть свой световой меч (ярко-голубой, когда-нибудь он обязательно станет жемчужиной коллекции Гривуса). Вместо этого он сунул руку за пазуху и достал оттуда пачку каких-то скрепленных между собой листов.

— Эм-м… — неожиданно нерешительно произнес Кеноби. — Ты ведь калишиец, верно?

— Калишец, — автоматически поправил Гривус. — Стоп, как ты догадался?

— У тебя очень выразительные калишские глаза.

На это Гривус не ответил. Смутившись, он попытался вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз говорили что-то хорошее о внешности. Ничего, кроме «неуклюжий и недостойный такого гениального учителя дроид» в голову не шло.

— Так вот, — прервал его бессвязный поток мыслей Кеноби, — раз ты калишец, то должен знать, как называется ваше традиционное копье.

— Шони, конечно. Неужели в Храме джедаев не учат подобным вещам, которые у нас знает любой мальчишка? 

Кеноби не обратил внимания на сарказм, он вглядывался в листы у себя в руке и озадаченно хмурился.

— Не подходит. Надо, чтобы второй буквой была «Аурек», а не «Оск».

Этот бессмысленный диалог начал раздражать Гривуса.

— Да что там у тебя? И вообще, мы сегодня будем сражаться или нет?

— Сейчас-сейчас… Минутку. Хотя на, сам посмотри.

На протянутых листах была какая-то малопонятная мешанина из пустых и заполненных буквами квадратов.

— Что за шифровка?

— Крифф, Гривус, — Кеноби закатил глаза. — Неужели ты никогда не видел корворда?

— Чего?

— Коррелианский кроссворд. Ну, головоломка такая. Смотри: даются значения, а сами слова надо вписывать по стрелкам.

Кеноби подошел ближе, ткнул пальцем в лист.

— Вот дано: «Традиционное копье аборигенов Кали», четыре буквы. Но вторая уже есть, я разгадал по вертикали «Скалистая планета во Внешнем Кольце» — Джеанозис, уж мне-то его не знать!

— ДжеОнозис. Четвертая буква «Оск» же, а не «Аурек». Ты ошибся, Кеноби, — торжествующе сказал Гривус. Хорошее настроение вернулось к нему как по волшебству. — Надо проверить, может, ты еще где-то прокололся.

— Да нет, невозможно. Я по возможности сверялся с Голонетом.

— Ха, Голонет. Там такого могут понаписать… Вот еще: не «Саблякрыл», а «Саблекрыл».

— Видимо, меня кто-то отвлек…

— Чему вас только учат.

Увы, увлекательную беседу прервал писк комлинка Кеноби. Тот недовольно глянул на запястье.

— Это мой ученик. Извини, мне пора. Корворд можешь оставить себе.

— Но постой! А как же наш поединок? — Гривус попытался схватить его за руку, однако Кеноби ловко увернулся и отпрыгнул к двери.

— В следующий раз обязательно. И еще… бомба, которую заложил мой ученик в гипердвигатель крейсера, взорвется через пять минут. Но ты успеешь выбраться, я верю!

Помахал рукой на прощанье и исчез. И только листы флимсипласта в руке напомнили о том, что это точно — было.

— Ну вот, еще один крейсер банте под хвост, — вздохнул Гривус и побежал к спасательной капсуле, бережно прижимая журнал корвордов к груди.

Коррелианские головоломки очень понравились Гривусу. Он стал проводить редкие часы досуга за их решением и даже оформил себе подписку.

 

 **2.**  
Если среди живых существ Гривус больше всего ненавидел джедаев, то среди небесных тел первенство занимали лесные планеты. Самые отвратительные порождения галактики: дроиды-танки по ним ходили с трудом, дроиды-истребители десятками врезались в широкие стволы и ломались, небо не просматривалось, а из-за деревьев тупые туземцы обстреливали войско стрелами и копьями. От них почти не было вреда, но раздражало это неимоверно. Поэтому Гривус вздохнул с облегчением, когда с одного из самых высоких деревьев спрыгнула знакомая фигура в белых доспехах.

— Ах-ха, задерживаешься, Кеноби. 

Тот молча выставил меч. Выглядел Кеноби при этом как-то необычно. Не то чтобы Гривус раньше как-то заострял внимание на его внешности, но перемены слишком явно бросались в глаза. Опухшие веки, ввалившиеся щеки, хмурый взгляд. И даже никаких приветственных шуток.

— Эй, Кеноби, что с тобой? Ты болен?

Разумеется, Гривусу было почти всё равно. Но в победе над измученным хворью врагом нет такой радости, как если лишить его жизни в расцвете сил. Словно отвечая на мысли Гривуса, Кеноби с трудом отмахнулся от самых простых выпадов. 

— Да что случилось?

Сделав кувырок назад и чуть не убившись при этом о ближайшее дерево, Кеноби грустно ответил:

— Проблемы. 

— У кого их нет? 

— Тебе вряд ли кто-нибудь предъявлял подобное.

Гривус сделал шаг назад и опустил мечи.

— Опять падаван начудил?

— Это-то как обычно, — Кеноби вздохнул, убрал меч и уселся на землю. — Вот ты, как абсолютно незаинтересованное лицо, скажи: мне идет борода? 

— Борода?

Гривус недоуменно уставился на Кеноби. То, что у него были какие-то там волосы на лице, казалось самой естественной вещью. Возможно, по человеческим меркам Кеноби был хорош собой, но Гривус плохо в этом разбирался. До этого никто не задавал ему подобных вопросов.

— Если хочешь, я спрошу у своего учителя, красив ли ты, — осторожно ответил Гривус.

— О нет, не надо. Мне бы хотелось узнать именно твое мнение.

— Ну… по калишским меркам ты… Если бы вместо бороды у тебя вдруг выросло два привлекательных клыка, которые выглядывали бы из-под твоей маски, то, возможно, ты бы имел какой-то успех у наших женщин. 

— Крифф.

Кеноби прикрыл лицо рукой. 

— А если еще добавить тебе немного роста — самую малость! — то, возможно, на тебя обратили бы внимание и мужчины, — попытался успокоить его Гривус.

Но Кеноби не внял утешениям.

— Одна женщина сказала, что мне не идет борода. А я старался, отращивал ее! Причесываю вот по нескольку раз в день, подстригаю — и что? Бессмысленная трата времени и сил.

— Если будешь прислушиваться к мнению каждой женщины, то никогда в жизни не сможешь собрать себе хороший гарем!

— Но мне не нужен гарем.

— Вот видишь, она злилась на тебя из-за того, что ты не хочешь на ней жениться!

— Хм. А вот с этой точки зрения я не рассматривал вопрос.

Говоря эти слова, Кеноби преобразился на глазах: выпрямил спину, гордо поднял голову и воссиял улыбкой.

— Вот, другое дело! — обрадовался Гривус. — Давай же скрестим мечи!

— Обязательно!

Кеноби молодцевато подпрыгнул, встал в боевую стойку, но пищание его комлинка вновь прервало всё веселье.

— Извини, мне пора. Кстати, заложники из деревни, которую ты захватил, были освобождены моими ребятами. И… спасибо.

Кеноби махнул рукой и исчез в проклятых зарослях.

Чуть позже, когда армия дроидов проходила мимо мелкого озерца, Гривус остановился и зачем-то долго смотрел на свое отражение в воде.

 

 **3.**  
Осада — довольно скучное дело, особенно если тебя окружает надежный энергетический щит и все, что остается делать — ждать обещанных подкреплений. По счастью, на этот раз враги устроили диверсию, и Гривус решил растянуть удовольствие, заставив Кеноби сначала сражаться с шустрыми дроидами-коммандос. Джедай быстро и умело расправился с ними, живописно раскидав по командному центру механические конечности. А потом хитро подмигнул и спросил:  
— Слышал свежий анекдот про дроидов?

— Нет, — опешил Гривус.

— А вот слушай. Попали как-то три дроида на необитаемый остров. И поймали там золотого исаламири, исполняющего желания. Первый дроид говорит: «Сделай меня умным, чтобы я придумал, как отсюда выбраться». Махнул хвостом исаламири, сделал его дроидом-коммандос — он прыгнул в воду и уплыл. Второй дроид говорит: «Сделай меня еще умней!» Махнул в другой раз исаламири, сделал его тактическим дроидом. Тот сразу сделал плот и уплыл. Третий говорит: «А меня сделай умнее этих двоих!» Махнул исаламири хвостом третий раз, и…

Кеноби умолк и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Ну и что? — не выдержал Гривус.

— Сделал его исаламири живым существом — и тот ушел с острова по мосту!

Под искренний смех Кеноби Гривус попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, хоть какую-нибудь историю про тупость республиканских клонов. Нет, он прекрасно знал (возможно, даже лучше, чем кто-либо другой в галактике), что дроиды не так умны, как живые существа. Однако это были _его_ тупые дроиды, и слушать чужие шутки о них было досадно. Тем более смешные. По удачному стечению обстоятельств, недавно он навещал учителя, и там эта выскочка, Вентресс, рассказывала свежие анекдоты про клонов. Конечно, не Гривусу, но он запомнил их и теперь мог утереть нос Кеноби.

— Ответь мне на вопрос, джедай, — сказал он с самым невинным видом. — Перед входом в бар стоят 17 клонов и не заходят внутрь. Почему?

— Может, им был дан приказ не посещать бары во время миссии?

— Нет, они в увольнительной.

— Ну, не знаю… Давай свой вариант.

— На входе в бар висит табличка «18+»! — торжествующе произнес Гривус.

Однако Кеноби не обиделся, а рассмеялся вновь — так же искренне, как и над своей шуткой. 

— Крифф, Гривус, — произнес он, чуть успокоившись, — не ожидал от тебя! А вот еще про твою армию: два дроида стоят на разных берегах реки. Один другому кричит: «Как мне попасть на другую сторону?» Другой: «Ты и так на другой стороне!!!» А тот: «Понял-понял!»

Последние слова Кеноби произнес один в один так же, как эти тупые В1, и Гривус не выдержал — расхохотался. Они стояли друг против друга с обнаженными световыми мечами и смеялись до слез.

— А еще… еще! Один клон говорит другому: «Что-то комлинк глючит…» «А ты его ронял?» «Ронял. Не помогает».

— Ах-хах! Знаешь, как надолго отвлечь дроидов?

— Ну-ка, скажи.

— Написать на обеих сторонах листа: «Читайте на обороте»!

— Буду знать, спасибо. А слышал… О, нет!

Увы, мерзкий комлинк Кеноби вновь прервал беседу. Джедай виновато развел руками:  
— Прости, опять пора. Мой падаван уже отключил ваши щиты.

— Ладно, иди. Мне тоже сейчас будет очень некогда.

Проводив глазами Кеноби, Гривус вздохнул. И подумал, что в следующий визит на Серенно нужно будет на время отодвинуть неприязнь к Вентресс в сторону и выспросить, где она берет все эти свои анекдоты. 

 

 **4.**  
Было лишь одно место в галактике, где Гривус мог отдохнуть. Побыть не генералом великой армии, не мстителем, не самым ужасающим кошмаром во плоти, а просто — существом, уставшим от всех этих ролей. Здесь, в замке на луне Вассека, он расслаблялся как мог: дрессировал Гора, переругивался с EV-A4-D, разгадывал корворды (с недавних пор), придумывал новые полезные модификации для своего почти несокрушимого механического тела. Но потом явились джедаи и, как обычно, все испортили. 

— Это все потому, что вы мало тренируетесь, — таковы были первые слова EV-A4-D, когда Гривус приделал голову, отрубленную Фисто, на положенное ей место. — Вот почаще отрабатывали бы все ваши стойки-удары, убили бы джедаев мгновенно. И был бы ваш любимец жив!

— Заткнись! Не то вырублю тебя обратно, насовсем!

Дроид понял, что перегнул палку, и умолк. Однако печаль Гривуса так просто было не заткнуть. Все вокруг напоминало Гора: вот об тот стол он чесал первые, еще молочные, зубы, а на противоположной стене видны следы от удара его хвоста… Казалось, если прислушаться, то можно будет услышать, как весело топают его лапищи по коридорам.

Как назло, на фронте случилось затишье, и, чтобы отвлечься, Гривус гонял своих магнастражей, отрабатывая все формы боя по очереди и вперемешку. На вторую неделю его внезапно прервал EV-A4-D. 

— Там почтовый шаттл заходит на посадку. Вы ничего не заказывали, хозяин?

Гривус остановился, недоуменно посмотрел на дроида.

— Вроде бы нет. 

— А зря. 

Пожалуй, следовало бы выбросить его в пропасть вслед за трупом Гора. И Гривус в очередной раз опечалился, что живые существа, в отличие от тупых дроидов, так хрупки.

Тем временем раздался резкий звонок в ворота.

— Я открою, — зло сказал Гривус. Тот, кто стоял за порогом, узрит всю его мощь, если не будет достаточно вежлив.

Увы, курьером оказался очередной дроид. Его ничуть не впечатлил вид Гривуса во всей его боевой красе.

— Вам посылка. От Оби-Вана Кеноби, с Лотала, — сказал он и протянул небольшую коробку с зачем-то просверленными дырочками на верхней части. — Получите-распишитесь, спасибо.

— Хозяин, это может быть ловушка. 

Разумеется, EV-A4-D не смог остаться в стороне и неслышно подошел сзади. В ответ Гривус огрызнулся:  
— Я и не собираюсь открывать это без предосторожностей! Тебе бы нянькой в Храм джедаев!

— Нет, хозяин, это у вас какие-то сомнительные дела с джедаями…

— Расписывайтесь скорее, а то мне еще спайс на Салукемай везти, — перебил их перепалку дроид-посыльный.

Поставив наконец свою подпись, Гривус схватил коробку (там что-то глухо стукнуло и зашуршало) и вернулся в дом. EV-A4-D следовал за ним, бурча под нос что-то о наивности, лености и распущенности хозяина.

Они вошли в зал управления, Гривус поставил коробку на стол.

— Давай, сканируй. Сделай хоть что-то полезное.

— Вы несправедливы, — обиженно заявил EV-A4-D, однако, на удивление, не стал развивать эту благодатную тему. Споро провел портативным сканером по коробке.

— Похоже, там нечто живое, хозяин!

— Для этого и дырки. Чтобы оно дышало, логично же.

— На вашем месте я бы сначала разрезал ее мечами на мелкие кусочки.

— Ты не на моем месте.

Если бы Кеноби хотел убить, он приехал бы сам, решил Гривус и открыл коробку. Со дна на него уставилось маленькое полосатое создание с большими конусообразными ушами и пушистым хвостом. Оно было кремового цвета с бурыми полосами, а вместо лап блестели дюрасталевые протезы, напоминающие сильно уменьшенные конечности самого Гривуса. 

— Смотрите, хозяин, инфопланшет и какие-то свертки. Вот там наверняка бомба.

— Кеноби бы никогда, — уверенно отрезал Гривус. Включил устройство, и оттуда тут же появилась голограмма самого непредсказуемого джедая.

— Привет, Гривус! Прости, что не мог к тебе выбраться, но у нас тут срочные дела. Слышал о том, что мой коллега побывал у тебя в гостях и убил, обороняясь, твоего питомца. Сочувствую от всей души. Знаю, подобная рана сразу не затянется, но, возможно, забота о ком-то сможет отвлечь тебя от горя. Этот милый зверек — лот-кот с Лотала. Как видишь, он пострадал во время боев и теперь не способен полноценно охотиться: лапы слишком громко стучат. Когда я увидел его, то сразу подумал о тебе. Здесь на инфопланшете я записал всю, какую смог найти, информацию о лот-котах, их привычках и повадках. В мешочках — пища и наполнитель для туалета на первое время. Это самец… Извини, пора бежать!

Кеноби на голограмме помахал рукой, мигнул и исчез. Гривус посмотрел на EV-A4-D. Тот ответил тем же.

— Наполнитель для туалета? Я не ослышался, хозяин?

— В моем замке не будет никаких туалетов! И никаких мелких! Беспомощных! Жалких тварей! 

Испугавшись громкого крика, зверек в коробке растопырил уши и сжался в комок, но это ему не помогло. Гривус грубо подхватил его под живот и понес к выходу. 

До обрыва было недалеко. Лот-кот висел тряпочкой в руке и не подавал признаков жизни, пока Гривус не попытался выбросить его в пропасть. Тогда зверек внезапно оживился и отчаянно вцепился всеми четырьмя конечностями в его руку. 

— Тебе это не поможет, — строго сказал Гривус.

Злобно зашипев, лот-кот показал два ряда великолепных острых зубов.

— Отцепляйся давай… великий воин.

Гривус потряс рукой сильнее, но лот-кот лишь крепче вцепился. Попытка отодрать его другой рукой вызвала серию неблагозвучных воплей. Подобная жажда жизни не смогла оставить Гривуса равнодушным.

— Я ошибся в тебе, зверь, — торжественно произнес он и отошел от обрыва. — Ты силен духом и, возможно, сможешь принести какую-то пользу.

EV-A4-D встретил их на пороге ворчанием:  
— А вот если бы вы были более дальновидны, то не стали бы принимать подарки от джедая!

— Он не подарок. Он — будущий охранник и помощник.

EV-A4-D напустил на себя скептический вид — насколько это вообще возможно для дроида (развел руками и закатил глаза к потолку).

— И не надо кривляться. Пара усовершенствований в его протезы — и никто не уйдет живым! 

— Что, световые мечи вмонтируете?

— Нет, думаю, ему удобнее будет стрелять. Надо встроить бластеры в его протезы. Милый невинный вид будет вводить врагов в заблуждение, и только те расслабятся, как он ляжет на спину и даст залп сразу из четырех лап!

Гривус опустил руку с вцепившимся зверенышем к полу. Тот разжал свою дюрасталиевую хватку, победно поднял хвост и прошествовал в замок.

— Я редко говорю вам это, хозяин, потому что обычно для этого нет повода, — произнес EV-A4-D. — Но иногда вы поражаете меня своей дальновидностью и мудростью.

Так лот-кот обрел дом, а Гривус — нового любимца. Он назвал его «Джай» в знак уважения к его воинским умениям. 

 

 **5.**  
Очередная планета напоминала некоторые особо любимые Гривусом места Кали: причудливыми голыми скалами, особой прозрачностью воздуха высокогорья. После высадки войска он, как обычно, отправил дроидов-разведчиков к ближайшему городу — и ничуть не удивился, заметив знакомые силуэты республиканских шаттлов на горизонте.

Кеноби, как обычно, пришел один, довольный и расслабленный, будто на дружескую пирушку. 

— Привет. Как поживает лот-котик? — с ходу спросил он, запросто усаживаясь прямо на походный стол Гривуса.

— И тебе привет, Кеноби. Зверек в порядке, мы с ним отлично поладили, — ответил Гривус. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу вырвать твой хребет прежде, чем ты примешь боевую стойку?

— Успеется. Кстати, у меня есть подарок для тебя.

— Подарок?

— Ну да. Сегодня ровно три года, как мы познакомились.

Пока Гривус собирался с мыслями, Кеноби запустил руку в складки своего плаща и выудил оттуда рукоять светового меча. Она была необычной — темно-коричневого цвета, похоже, из какого-то дерева, красиво изогнутой, чуть длиннее обычного. 

— У тебя ведь нет своего меча, и я решил, что это будет лучшим подарком, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Кеноби.

— Ты… ты что, украл его?

— Нет, конечно. Если честно, я и не думал, что удастся сделать световой меч для кого-то, не для себя.

Гривус взял подарок. Рукоять была теплой и идеально легла в его дюрасталиевую ладонь.

— Но как… И почему?

Устроившись на столе поудобнее, Кеноби начал рассказ. Гривус уселся рядом, почему-то все еще не решаясь нажать на кнопку своего (первого по-настоящему своего) меча.

— У меня было немного свободного времени, и я слетал на ту планету, где мы добываем кристаллы. Вошел в пещеру и думал только о тебе — о том, как ты обрадуешься подарку. О твоей судьбе. О твоем смехе, шутках. О твоем уме — беспощадном, но остром. И вдруг кристалл меня позвал…

— Как?

— Я увидел его и понял, что это то, что нужно. И потом, когда медитировал, собирая меч, представлял его в твоей руке… Раскрой его!

Гривус нажал на кнопку. С чуть слышным шелестом из рукояти появился длинный ярко-оранжевый луч. Лицо Кеноби осветилось потрясающей смесью удивления и восторга. Да и сам Гривус не мог опомниться — ему казалось, что это какой-то прекрасный сон, стоит моргнуть — и меч исчезнет. Он встал, отошел и взмахнул на пробу. Клинок тихо запел, и Гривус услышал в нем ту же радость, что переполняла его.

— Ни у кого больше нет такого, верно?

— Да, — ответил Кеноби. — Он такой же уникальный, как и ты.

Махнув еще раз, резче, Гривус принял боевую стойку.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я буду убивать им твоих друзей, любимых? Всех этих жалких существ, которых ты защищаешь, Кеноби?

Тот легко спрыгнул со стола, сбросил плащ. В его руке загорелся голубым меч.

— Когда ты замахнешься им на тех, кто не заслуживает смерти, твоя рука дрогнет. Я верю в это.

Тут очень кстати пришелся бы зловещий хохот, но почему-то Гривусу не удалось его выдавить из себя. Они так и стояли друг напротив друга, пока на запястье Кеноби в очередной раз не ожил комлинк.

— Ну и что на этот раз? — устало спросил Гривус.

— На этой планете всего одно поселение. Нам удалось эвакуировать его жителей.

Кеноби убрал меч, поднял и деловито отряхнул плащ, стараясь не смотреть на Гривуса. А тот дезактивировал свой клинок (сразу будто солнце скрылось за тучами), и, не попрощавшись, пошел к своим дроидам. Еще можно было успеть перехватить республиканцев на орбите. Планируя будущую операцию, он старался отвлечься от странного ощущения: будто какая-то часть его жизни закончилась. Словно подаренный, а не взятый силой световой меч отрезал прошлое навсегда.

 

 **6.**  
Окончание войны ощущалось во всем: в еще более, чем обычно, раздражающей тупости дроидов, во внезапной смерти учителя Дуку, в казавшихся нелогичными приказах лорда Сидиуса. Здесь, на Утапау, Гривус ощущал всеми усовершенствованными суставами своего искусственного тела громадную пустоту впереди. Кто в нее рухнет: Республика или Конфедерация? Он не знал. Знал только, что постарается выполнить свой долг до конца — насколько это возможно.

И эта встреча с Кеноби отличалась от уже привычных. Видимо, джедай тоже чувствовал приближение финала войны. Он стоял одиноко на открытой площадке перед центром управления в окружении магнастражей, дройдек, прочих дроидов, и старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Гривуса.

— Эй, приветик. 

В ответ Кеноби встретился с ним глазами — в них была боль.

— Мне дан приказ обезвредить тебя, Гривус, — сказал он обреченно. — Убить или арестовать… Но ты ведь не сдашься?

Гривус расхохотался. Вот только Кеноби не улыбнулся в ответ, как обычно, и смех перешел в надсадный кашель.

— Сначала я посмотрю, как ты сражаешься с моим войском. Потом мы еще поговорим, помашем мечами, у тебя запищит комлинк и ты уйдешь… Ведь так?

В ответ Кеноби глубоко вздохнул. 

— Теперь все иначе. Сдавайся, или мне придется сделать то, за что я себя не прощу.

— Возможно, есть третий вариант? Например, ты сдаешься мне и переходишь на сторону Конфедерации? 

— Нет. Эта война, Гривус, она неправильная. Я чувствую… Живая Сила подсказывает мне, что в ней не будет победителя.

— Так не бывает, Кеноби. Давай сразимся: кто сильнее, тот и победит. Все просто.

— Нет. Потому что ты стал мне другом, а я — друг тебе.

Если бы пол ушел из-под ног, и тогда Гривус бы удивился не больше.

— Но я ненавижу вас, джедаев. Вы разрушили мой родной мир, вы отвратительны! — попытался он объяснить безумцу.

— Прислушайся к себе. Вспомни наши встречи, наши беседы. Не лги себе, Гривус.

— Ты делал все это лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь меня от ваших операций! Ты пользовался моим любопытством и доверчивостью. Это было очень не по-джедайски, Кеноби.

— Если бы я хотел тебя отвлечь, то просто дрался бы с тобой всякий раз. Но я чувствую в тебе Свет. Тебе надо признать и принять его.

Следовало окончить этот бредовый разговор и приказать верным магнастражам как следует отделать Кеноби. Гривус зло рыкнул, активировал меч — оранжевый луч, подарок Кеноби, созданный его руками. Помимо воли в памяти воскресали воспоминания: вот они беседуют, смеются, разгадывают корворд. Кеноби внимательно, как никто другой, слушает его. А Джай, милое создание, мурлыкающее у него на коленях всякий раз, когда он возвращается в свой замок — он ведь тоже от Кеноби.

— Подумай, Кимаен, что тебе дала служба на Конфедерацию? Одиночество, ненависть, ужас окружающих.

— Я присягнул Дарту Тиранусу. Я не могу предать клятву.

— Он погиб от руки моего ученика. Ты свободен. Ты можешь вернуться домой.

Эти простые, но такие абсурдные слова, наверное, можно было бы разбить одной фразой. Однако Гривус никак не мог найти ее и продолжал молчать. Тем временем открытую площадку перед центром управления накрыла огромная тень республиканских шаттлов и звездолетов.

— Ну что, опять твои? Снова отвлек меня? — невесело хмыкнул Гривус.

— Я приказывал им держаться на орбите. Ничего не понимаю.

Люки кораблей открылись, вниз по канатам рванули многочисленные белые фигурки клонов. Гривус словно в замедленной голосъемке наблюдал, как они, не выпуская тросов из рук, достают бластеры и открывают огонь. Все заряды устремились в одну точку. Не к нему — к Кеноби.

— Дроиды, идиоты, атакуйте клонов! — крикнул Гривус, подскакивая к Кеноби и толкая его на пол. Там, где тот стоял, тут же образовалась огромная дымящаяся дыра.

— Что? Что за? Ситх! Почему они стреляют по мне?

В любое другое время Гривус с удовольствием бы поехидничал над в кои-то веки растерявшимся Кеноби, но сейчас был явно не тот момент. В данную секунду следовало уносить конечности — а потом уже разбираться, что произошло. Вокруг разверзся хаос из разноцветных бластерных выстрелов. Многие клоны уже приземлились и теперь отстреливались из-за укрытий, медленно и неуклонно приближаясь к ним.

— Мой шаттл! Надо пробиваться! — крикнул Гривус прямо в ухо Кеноби.

Тот кивнул, наконец выйдя из ступора, активировал свой меч. И они понеслись вперед, отбивая выстрелы, прорезаясь сквозь кашу из клонов и дроидов. По счастью, верный «Колчан» стоял не так далеко — в какой-то сотне шагов. Как раз там, где приземлился главный республиканский крейсер. Зарычав, Гривус высвободил вторую пару рук и окончательно превратился в сверкающую разноцветную сферу, за которой еле поспевал Кеноби. 

Прорубившись сквозь ряды врагов, Гривус вихрем ворвался в рубку и упал на сиденье пилота. Стукнул по кнопкам, как только на соседнее место приземлился Кеноби. Взлет.

— Куда отправляемся?

— Сейчас… свяжусь с Храмом, может быть, там знают, какого криффа произошло, — ответил Кеноби и принялся вызывать кого-то по комлинку.

Гривус кивнул и включил самую быструю досветовую скорость. Пока что надо было просто убраться подальше.

Маленькое голоизображение Йоды шло рябью и срывалось, так же, как и его слова. 

— Клоны… Храм… Как можно дальше улетай ты. Тьма… ситх.

— Что творится, магистр? Где Энакин? Что с ним?

— Безумие… Тьма. Найдешь…

— Да что же это! Где Скайуокер, магистр?!

Гривус сочувственно посмотрел на Кеноби. Впервые он видел его таким: одновременно разъяренным и потерянным. Однако надо было срочно уходить в гиперпрыжок: за ними уже пристроилось несколько республиканских шаттлов. 

Наконец сквозь помехи прорвалось название планеты:

— Мустафар.

— Ох… — выдохнул Кеноби и выключил комлинк. — Летим на Мустафар, поговорим с Энакином. Наверняка он знает, в чем дело: мой бывший падаван всегда оказывается в гуще событий.

Гривус промолчал о том, что сейчас на Мустафаре находятся все лидеры Конфедерации. Главное, там нет обезумевших клонов. Он спросил только:

— А куда потом?

— Не знаю. Но тебе пора возвращаться на Кали. Домой.

— Только заедем за Джаем и за моим доктором!

— Конечно.

Звезды смазались в полосы, и шаттл ушел в гиперпрыжок.

 

**Эпилог. Кали, девять лет спустя**

Мелкие камушки под ногами осыпались с тихим шорохом, а скала все никак не кончалась, так и упиралась в самое небо, словно заколдованная. 

— Люк! Спускайся! 

Да еще эта Лея. Зря он решил взять ее с собой. Надо было дождаться Корто с охоты и покорять скалу с ним.

— Люк! Я сейчас взрослых позову!

Жаль, родители почему-то не соглашаются поменять иногда такую противную Лею на брата. Люк согласился бы даже на братишку-калишца — Обиена, например, старшего правнука учителя Шелала. Тот бы никогда…

Рука соскользнула с нагретой за день скалы, но Люк быстро схватился чуть ниже. Ничего, он уже столько вершин покорил за свою жизнь, и на эту заберется… Надо просто чуть-чуть передохнуть, повисеть вот так, прижавшись к камню. Послушать Живую Силу, как любит говорить учитель Кеноби.

Хорошо хоть Лея замолчала. Люк не рискнул посмотреть вниз — слишком высоко, голова могла закружиться. Слиться с Силой никак не получалось, а вот руки почему-то стали слабеть. Поэтому шарканье дюрастали о камень, знакомое с ранних лет, он услышал с радостью. Лея не такая и противная — привела самого лучшего (после мамы и папы, конечно) взрослого. 

Люк осторожно повернул голову: учитель Шелал был уже близко. На его спине восседала очень довольная Лея.

— Какой урок ты усвоил, юнлинг? — строго спросил учитель.

— М-м-м... Не залазить слишком высоко? Не уходить из поселка одному?

— Нет. Стараться правильно рассчитывать свои силы. 

Учитель Шелал протянул ему руку, и Люк с облегчением забрался на прохладное дюрасталиевое плечо. Они быстро поползли прямо по отвесному склону — но не вниз, а вверх. Забравшись на самую вершину, учитель сел, свесив ноги, а Люк и Лея устроились на его не очень удобных коленях.

Солнце уже садилось, разбрасывая алые лучи, красиво оттенявшие темно-серые скалы. Внизу, дальше, в долине, виднелся их поселок — маленькие, словно игрушечные домишки.

— Учитель Шелал, а расскажите, как джедаи с калишцами помирились! — подала голос Лея. 

Люк слышал эту историю много раз, и каждый из взрослых рассказывал ее по-своему. Но от учителя Шелала ему нравилось слушать ее больше всех. Наверное, потому, что его рассказ был короток и прям — точно таким же, как и его уроки.

— Я выложил перед моим народом все трофеи и сказал, что время мести прошло, настало время мира. Потом мы устроили голоконференцию с магистром Йодой. Он попросил у моего народа прощения за то, что Совет джедаев, не разобравшись как следует, принял сторону работорговцев, жестоких я'мрии. Оказалось, все это были происки темного лорда ситхов: он намеренно поссорил нас. Ведь если бы калишцы и джедаи не враждовали, то у него никак не вышло бы стать Императором.

— А теперь мы вместе и победим! — радостно закончил Люк.

— Обязательно. Как только твой отец закончит собирать нам армию дроидов из камней, палок и обломков кораблей я'мрии. 

Они помолчали еще немного, глядя, как солнце потихоньку проваливается за горизонт.

— Магистр Йода очень умный, — задумчиво сказала Лея. — Я бы очень хотела стать его падаваном и улететь на Дагобу. 

Люк в ответ только хмыкнул. Про себя он уже давно решил, что станет падаваном учителя Шелала. Правда, у того нет Силы, но зато он самый лучший боец, самый добрый и хороший! Люку тогда наверняка разрешат прикрутить два дополнительных механических протеза рук, как и у его учителя. Это ведь так удобно: можно столько дел делать одновременно… Например, убивать злого Императора и пить чай.


End file.
